Always Thinking Of You
by girl with the far away eyes
Summary: Elizabeth and Will have been seperated, and they are trying to figure out a way to stay same without each other. Jack and Sylvia arent helping in the way that ELizabeth and Will would have liked. NOT FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

"You know love, marriage is a very tricky thing. It's better not to get tangled up into it if you don't have to. Anyways, you and Will, just aren't for each other. But you and me. We are exactly alike. We were made for each other." Jack lay down on the sand and spread his arms and legs out to dry off from his swim.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth said smiling. She was used to Jack being drunk and saying ridiculous things about the two of them.

"I mean." Jack went on. "Is Will even looking for you? 'Cause he sure as hell hasn't found you yet." Elizabeth ignored this statement. She had been worried about the same thing.

"Sometimes I wish I could fly. If I- If I could fly, then I could get us outa here. That would be...great. We could leave this damn island and never see it again! wouldnt that be great Beth?" Jack flung his arms out to the side and started moving them up and down in so that it looked like he had wings.

"It would Jack, but it will never happen."

"Well you just ruined my...life dream! I want to fly! dont you want to fly?"

"Yes, but Jack, you cant fly."

"WHY NOT!" Jack had gotten to his feet and ran down to the water with his arms flapping. "I CAN FLY! I CAN FLY!!! WATCH ME!!" Elizabeth laughed as she watched him run into the water and trip. he stood back up sopping wet and walked gloomily back to Elizabeth. "I will just have to show you tomorrow. But now i am too ti-tired." Jack yawned and fell backward on to the sand and started to snore.

Elizabeth took the empty rim bottle out of Jack's hand and put it with the rest of the hundreds of bottles Jack had finished off in the last few days.

"Jack..."

"Yes love?" Jack groaned.

"Do you think you could show me where the food is tomorrow. We could use something to eat. Didnt you say you knew where there was something to eat?"

"Ah! Who needs food. We can live for-for another 'undred years without food." Jack began to trail off, and soon he was snoring. Elizabeth lay down next to him and looked up at the stars, One star winked down at her, and for some reason it made her feel...content. She knew that there was a slight chance that Will was looking at that same little star, and thinking about her. And with that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to a land that onll she knew about.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will, go to bed. We aren't going to find anything tonight." Sylvia handed Will a blanket.

"I know. I'm just looking at the stars. There is something about them tonight, I can't think what it is..." Will trailed off, still immersed in the stars. Sylvia leaned against Will's arm and looked up at the sky also.

"Well, they are beautiful."

"No, something else. There is...a feeling. I can't really explain it. Never mind." Will turned away from the star winking down at him. "Where am I sleeping tonight Miss Sylvia?"

"Well all of the usual places are taken. So where do you want to sleep?"

"I'll just sleep out here. I like looking at the stars." Will laid down on the deck and rested his head on the blanket that Sylvia had given him.

Sylvia laid down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "You know, my Mom used to tell me that when the stars winked at me, it was my father talking to me. So I used to close my eyes and listen. And sometimes I could hear him talking. I never understood what he was saying, but the sound of his voice would comfort me and I would fall asleep to it."

Will closed his eyes. He tried very hard to focus on Elizabeth's face, but it was hard think of her while Sylvia was laying on his shoulder.

Sylvia shifted, she was now leaning on her arm facing Will.

Will looked at her. And suddenly, not giving Will anytime to think about what was happening, Sylvia kissed him. She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

Will couldn't stop himself. It had been a while since a girl had kissed him like that. He sunk into the kiss, and ran his fingers through her hair.

Sylvia cautiously parted Will's lips with her tongue and met his. Her hands edged down his back and arrived at his pants.

Will's mind cleaned, and Elizabeth's face burst into existence. Will pulled away from Sylvia and stood up. Sylvia looked shocked.

"Whats wrong?" Will tried to talk, but his throat had sealed. He coughed.

"Sylvia. I can't."

"What?"

"I- I just. Can't." Will turned his back on her, and walked off into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth sat up. There was sweat all over her face, and she was breathing like she had just ran a race. She looked at her hands, and saw that they were shaking. she put them together to stop them. She looked over to where Jack had been sleeping. He was right were she had left him the night before.

Elizabeth stood up and walked down to the water. The sun was barely showing over the horizon, and the water was a perfect blue color. In the distance, she could see fish dancing in the little light they had. But still she felt uneasy. She had had a dream about Will again, but this time it wasn't a good dream.

There had been a girl. She couldn't quite remember the name. Samantha or Cynthia. And Will had kissed her. Or had she kissed him. The memory of the dream was slipping away, and she could only hold on to the worst parts of the dream.

Jack shifted in his sleep and snored loudly. Elizabeth walked back up to where Jack was sleeping and sat down to the non existent fire. She shoved Jack to wake him up. Jack did nothing but role over and snore loudly again.

Elizabeth bent down right next to Jacks ear and screamed, "JACK!" Jack yelled and sat up abruptly.

"WHAT!"

"Wake up please." Elizabeth said smugly. Jack grabbed his head.

"God my- my head."

"Oh stop. What did you expect?" Jack sat up and covered his eyes to shield them from the bright sky.

"Where am I?" Jack asked stupidly.

"You are in Port Royal Jack, we have been saved." Jack jumped to his feet, but then, seeing that they were still on the island, he fell back to earth again.

"Why did you wake me up." Jack moaned and rolled over to that the sun was on the other side of him.

"Because it is time to get up Jack. And I'm hungry."

Jack sat up and covered his eyes with his hand. "Oh-my head." Elizabeth laughed. Jack jumped and put his hands over his ears. "Please don't yell love, your too loud."

"Is this better?" Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" Jack came closer to hear Elizabeth easier. She laughed again. Jack rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What time is it?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Do you have a way of finding the time out here Jack, because i certainly don't." Jack stood up and squinted at the sun.

"It's 10 o'clock." he walked toward the trees behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Will wiped away the tear edging its way down his face. But it was to late. Sylvia had already seen it, and she was at his side in a heartbeat.

"Are you ok Will?" Will managed a feeble smile.

"Yes, I'm fine." Sylvia was not convinced.

"Do you want anything? Water? Beer?" Will shook his head.

"I'm fine, Sylvia, really. But thank you." Sylvia nodded and sat down next to him.

"You're never going to let go of her." It wasnt a question. Sylvia looked at her handed twisting and turning in her lap.

Will shook his head. "Not until there is nothing to hold on to." Sylvia looked at him. Now it was her that had the tears in her eyes. "Please dont cry." Will didnt know if he should put his arm around her or not. He decided not to and contented himself with patting her on the back. Sylvia stood up and said,

"See you tomorrow morning." And then she walked in the direction of the womens quarters. Will looked out at the water. He had felt so empty on this trip. Like half of him was somewhere else. Somewhere on an island in the middle of no where with a man he didn't trust to look after it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked as he teased the fire with a stick.

"What do you mean? Of coarse I trust you."

"Just making conversation love." Jack laid back and looked at the starry sky. "Those stars are gorgeous tonight."

"They are the same gorgeous stars from all the other nights." Elizabeth said between mouth fulls of coconut.

"Well you aren't very romantic tonight." Elizabeth laughed.

"Am I any night?"

"The first night you were." Jack rolled over and closed his eyes.

"Jack, that is not me being romantic. That is me drunk."

"Call it what you like love." He mumbled. "I think it's time for sleep." He hardly had finished his sentence and he was snoring. Elizabeth walked back to where they had set up a shelter and grabbed the blanket she had made that day out of grass and leaves and moss. She walked back to Jack and laid the blanket on top of him.

She went back to the shelter and laid down on her own blanket. She had been aloud to bring her journal when she had escaped to here and she brought it out. She opened it to the first page. She had written it on the first day of Will and her arival back in Port Royal.

_Dear Journal,  
We're back. Finally. It is a wonderful feeling to be back in my own bed  
but now I am accompanied by Will. I love him I really do-_

She stopped reading. She could feel tears welling up, but she wasn't going to allow herself to cry. She opened the journal to a brand new page and put her pen to the paper.

_Dear Will,  
I know you wont get this, but somehow I think you can hear me. I miss  
you. But I am alive. So is Jack. We escaped the ship that we were  
captive on and we are now residing on an island. Jack has done all he can  
to try and keep us safe, but I am afraid our time will run out soon._

Elizabeth couldn't stop the tears this time. They came and with every word she wrote another tear fell on the paper, creating smudges.

_I just needed to tell you that I love you more than ever, and I wish  
you were with me. I know you are looking for me and I know you will  
do all you can to find me. I love you Will.  
Your love always  
_

The pen ran out of ink before she could sign her name.


End file.
